Call me maybe
by Zelo96
Summary: Seorang pembunuh bertopeng berinisial 'D' mengincar Tao Luhan Baekhyun Key Taemin Leeteuk Heechul Eunhyuk Sungmin Sunny Luna dan Hyohyeon... Apakah yang dia inginkan? Dan SMent kedatangan boyband baru bernama Double D yang berisi 8 namja tampan... Apakah ada hubungannya dengan D? HunHan! and others!


**Call Me Maybe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer **GOD Their family and SMent

**Category** Romance/Tragedy

**Cast** Exo member couple Suju member couple SHINee member couple TVXQ member couple SNSD member couple and F(X) member couple

**Back sound** SNSD – Genie and EXO K – Machine xD

**WARNING!** YAOI YURI OOC TYPOS Bahasa seenak author#plak

**Summary** Seorang pembunuh bertopeng berinisial 'D' mengincar Tao Luhan Baekhyun Key Taemin Leeteuk Heechul Eunhyuk Sungmin Sunny Luna dan Hyohyeon... Apakah yang dia inginkan? Dan SMent kedatangan boyband baru bernama Double D yang berisi 8 namja tampan... Apakah ada hubungannya dengan D? HunHan! Exo member couple Suju member couple SHINee member couple TVXQ member couple SNSD member couple and F(X) member couple

.

**Chapter 1 **

**New Group and New mistake**

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di gedung SMent entertaiment... 8 orang namja sedang memulai kariernya disini, menjadi boyband ternama seperti BB dan GB yg lainnya dalam suatu manegement itu, yang bernama Double D.

Ya Double D terdiri dar namja-namja tampan dan manis, yaitu **Lee JeoHo, John Jaehwoo** sang Lead dance keturunan Korea-amerika, **Cho Saejong** enternal magnae, **Kim Kibum **sang Lead vocal, **Kim Takuo** sang magnae namja manis keturunan jepang-korea, **Lee SangHee** dan sang leader **Zao ii Huang** namja tampan keturunan china, mereka debut dengan lagu yang berjudul 'Unknown Man'. Tentunya Lee Sooman selaku pemilik SMent meminta para BB dan GB berkumpul di salah satu ruangan/aula di gedung SMent, masing-masing member memperkenalkan diri.

"We're Double D" sorak mereka berbarengan dan mereka membungkukkan badan bersamaan.

Seiring dengan tepuk tangan, Zao ii kembali menatap kearah para member GB dan BB .. Pandangannya tertuju kearah namja manis seimut panda tengah menatapnya bingung, siapakah itu?

"Ah, Lee Sooman ahjusshi, ngomong-ngomong boleh saya tahu namanya?" Tanya Zao ii pada Lee Sooman sambil menunjuk kearah Tao.

"Dia Tao, member EXO M. Dia 5 tahun dibawah anda" kata Lee Sooman pada Zao ii, tanpa disadari siapapun Zao ii tersenyum mesum.

"Hmm.. Gege aku mau tanya!" Kata Luhan sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Tanya apa?" Tanya Jaehwo ketus, Luhan sejenak dia menatap Jaehwo dengan tatapan mautnya yang menurut Jaehwo 'imut'.

"Beritahu kami profil kalian, seperti tanggal lahir, golongan darah dan lainnya, tinggi badan jug-ah" perkataan Luhan sempat terjeda saat Jaehwo berdiri disebelahnya. Luhan mendongak keatas dan kepalanya hanya sampai sebatas pundak Jaehwo.

"Pendek sekali kau" katanya ketus.

"Tidak sopan sekali kau! Mana sopan santunmu?! Aku lebih tua darimu kau tahu!" Kesal Luhan sambil menghentakan kakinya dan akhirnya menginjak kaki Jaehwo.

"Aku lahir tanggal 12 April 1990, sama denganmu bukan? Percuma kau melakukan itu, tidak sakit sama sekali" Kata Jaehwo dengan nada meremehkan, sebuah perempatan kecil tergambar dikepala Luhan.

"TAPI UMMAKU MELAHIRKANKU PADA JAM 5 PAGI BABOO!" Kesal Luhan sambil menunjuk Jaehwo dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Yah, aku lahir jam 5 sore. Apa kita jodoh?" Tanya Jaehwo sambil meraih tangan luhan dan mengelusnya pelan, Luhan segera menepis keras tangan Jaehwo yang mengelusnya tadi dan mundur beberapa langkah, para member BB dan GB hanya terdiam dan beberapa orang disitu tertawa kecil*pdhlgalucu*plak, Sehun yang sembari tadi melihat mereka hanya menahan amarahnya.

_'Awas kau nanti Jaehwo'_

"Hei hei, katanya ingin tahu tentang mereka kenapa kalian malah bertengkar?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Lulu yang duluan" kata Jaehwo santai.

"Yakk! Panggilan menjijikan apa itu!? Kau harus memanggilku 'hyung'! Aku lebih tua darimu! Kau juga yg menyebalkan!" Kesal Luhan.

"Hanya berbeda 12 jam saja" cibir Jaehwo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, Luhan mulai kesal segera memukul-mukul dada bidang Jaehwo.

"Menyebalkan! Diam kau dongsaeng bodoh! Sebel! Sebel! Nyebelin!" Kata Luhan sambil terus memukuli Jaehwo namun bagi jaehwo itu tak sakit sama sekali tak lama Sehun menarik Luhan pelan ke belakang, dia menatap Luhan datar namun lembut.

"Sudahlah chagi," katanya sambil menenangkan Luhan yang memberontak.

"Huh" cibir jaehwo sambil memandang remeh HunHan.

"Sudah-sudah ayo perkenalkan diri kalian satu-satu!" kata Victoria dengan aura yang beribawa membuat Luhan dan jaehwo yang sempat bertengkar itu terdiam.

"Zao ii Huan ibnida, saya lahir 19 Juni 1986, golongan darah saya A . Tinggi badan saya 187cm dan berat 68kg. Makanan kesukaan yaitu Bakpau dan dim sum" katanya, semuanya hanya terdiam menatap namja tampan keturunan china itu namun sang empunya hanya asik memandang namja manis yaitu Tao.

"Lee Jeoho imnida, Lahir 7 Juli 1988, golongan darah saya AB. Makanan kesukaanku yaitu Kimchi dan sayur-sayuran. Tinggi 166cm dan berat 45kg" ucap Jeoho pelan, ia sangat manis sampai-sampai beberapa namja dan yeoja terpana akan kecantikannya. Rambut cokelatnya yang rapih wajahnya seputih susu, mata hitamnya yang besar dan jangan lupa hidung mancung juga bibir merah merekah itu.

"John Jaehwo imnida, Lahir 12 April 1990, Golongan darah O makanan kesukaanku Burger dan bulgogi, Tinggi saya 192cm dan berat 68kg. Setidaknya Lulu kebih pendek jadi tak masalah" ucapan terakhir Jaehwo membuat Luhan yang sembari tadi menatapnya sinis menjadi berdiri dan mendekati namja tersebut.

"YAKK! Apa maksudmu babo!" Kesal Luhan yang segera loncat dan menjenggut rambut Jaehwo, Semua member GB dan BB terkejut dan juga berniat akan menghentikan mereka tapi Soo Man mengisyaratkan agar membiarkan mereka seperti itu.

"Ahaha abaikan saja mereka, Lee SangHee imnida, banyak yang memanggilku '_Happiness Neko_' lahir 6 September 1991, golongan darah O, tinggi badan 184cm dan berat 64kg, makanan kesukaanku sushi dan ikan " semuanya menggangguk mendengar sebutannya 'Neko' yang berarti kucing dan makanan favoritnya ikan, seperti benar-benar kucinng bukan?

"Kim Kibum imnida, 8 Februari 1992 golongan darah AB, makanan kesukaanku ssam dan sushi. Tinggi badan 185cm dan berat 60kg" katanya dengan nada dingin.

"Management ini punya 3 Kim kibum deh" kata Kyuhyun sambil memasang tampang malas, otomatis Key dan Kibum(SJ) menatapnya tajam.

"Memang kenapa dengan kami?" Sahut mereka berbarengan sambil memberikan death glare.

"E-eh ampuun" kata Kyuhyun yang memang juga telah mendapatkan deathglare dari Sungmin juga ketiga Kim Kibum -,-.

"Cho Saejong imnida, lahir 3 Maret 1992, tinggi 172cm berat 58kg dan makanan kesukaanku kimbab :)" katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Watashi no namae wa Kim Takuo desu. Lahir 24 November 1994, tinggi 167cm berat 40kg dan makanan kesukaanku BBQ korea dan gurita bakar juga takoyaki" katanya sambil tersenyum kecil, menunjukkan wajah imutnya.

"Oke menurut kalian semua bagaimana?" tanya Soo Man.

"DIA MENYEBALKAN!" Kata Luhan menunjuk Jaehwo.

"Mereka sangat maniss!" teriak member SNSD dan f(x) Kecuali Amber dan Hyohyeon sambil menunjuk kearah Jaehwo Kibum dan Zao ii.

"Tidak menarik" kata member SHINee kecuali Taemin yang menatap Jaehwo berbinar-binar, Minho yang menyadarinya segera mengecup singkat bibir plump Taemin, Taemin yang menyadarinya segera memeluk Minho dan terhenti oleh Deathglare yang diberikan oleh Key.

"Tampan" seru para UKE SUJU sambil menatap Zao ii dan Jaehwo.

"Tidak menarik" balas SEME SUJU.

"Keren..." seru pada UKE EXO M dan K kecuali Tao yang dari tadi diam karena tak mengerti dan Luhan yang memang dari tadi bertengkar dengan Jaehwo.

"Membosankan" seru SEME EXO M dan K.

"Dan mulai kedepannya tolong bantu mereka ya semuanya" kata Soo Man dan akhirnya mereka pun bubar, saat Luhan akan berlari kearah Sehun yang menunggunya tiba-tiba Jaehwo yang memang berusaha pergi dari kerumunan para member SNSD dan f(x) menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya dari belakang.

DEGH

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Jaehwo, ia melihat Sehun menghampirinya namun langkahnya terhenti melihat Jaehwo memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan mencium tengkuknya.

"_Please BE MINE_" katanya sambil menyusupkan tangannya kedalam baju Luhan, Luhan hanya diam membeku.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**HUAAA gaje bgt, Author buru-buru ngetiknya jadinya gini T_T**

**Jaehwo: Memang gaje.**

**Author: DIAM KAU! Sudah bagus aku membuat nama grup mu sampai sedetailnya! Dan sudah bagus aku deketin kau sama Luhan!**

**Sehun: Kenapa Luhan didekatkan dengan dia!#nunjukJaehwo#**

**Author: Sebab dia sangat menyebalkan -_-**

**Jaehwo: Sebab aku tampan#liatskenario, HUAAA SARANGHAE AUTHOR!... GOMAWOO KARENA CHAPTER KEDEPANNYA BAKAL 'THIS AND THAT' SAMA LUHAAN!#kissuAuthor**

**Sehun: #bawaKapak#nataptajamAuthor**

**Author: hieeeh jangan menatapku seperti itu memang itu skenarionyaa! Jaehwo Oppa kenapa pakai teriak segala! o**

**Jaehwo: Karena aku bahagia :')#ditimpokSEHUN**

**Luhan: Kenapa aku jadi korban*manyun**

**Author,Sehun,Jaehwo: KARENA KAU UKE!**

**Luhan: TEGANYA! T.T**

**Author: sekali lagi maafkan saya jika ff ini garing dan ga seru T.T, Pgennya sih ada this and that tapi chap kedepannya xD**

**Hahaha moga2 suka, Review ya klo mau lanjut hehe...**

**Gomawo#kissu#tolak**


End file.
